1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to garment structures including the combination of a lower torso covering and enclosing portion, leg or other extremity covering and enclosing portions and a releasable connection between the portions of the garment to enable separation and connection between the portions. More specifically, the lower torso covering and enclosing portion is a shorts type garment constructed of stretch material to snugly engage and enclose the lower torso of a wearer and leg portions which enclose a substantial portion of the thighs or upper leg portions of a wearer. The leg covering and enclosing portion is in the form of stockings, leggings, tights, leg warmers or the like. The leg portions of the shorts type garment includes connecting structure at the lower end thereof and coacting connecting structure is provided on the upper end of the leg covering and enclosing portion for attaching and detaching the leg covering enclosing portion in relation to the shorts type garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various garments have been developed for use by individuals engaged in various activities including exercise routines, dance regimens and athletic events. One such garment is a shorts type garment constructed of stretch material of cotton or other acceptable fabrics. The shorts type garments constructed of stretch material enclose the lower torso region of a wearer and include depending leg portions which cover the thighs of a wearer with the lower end of the legs of the shorts type garment terminating adjacent to but above the knees. This type of shorts garment has been found acceptable to individuals engaged in various exercises including walking, running, jogging, bicycle riding and the like.
Pantyhose are frequently worn by women engaged in office work, during social events where a dress or skirt is proper attire. However, pantyhose are difficult to put on, constrict body movement as they are a tights like garment which grip around the waist and crotch, tend to stretch and bag or sag, subject to "runs" occurring in the knit material, relatively cold during cold temperature conditions, relatively hot during hot temperature conditions and difficult to remove. Also, pantyhose are sometimes ill fitting because they are usually available in a "few sizes fit all" in which a few particular sizes can supposedly fit a woman who is 5'7" tall and weighs 130 lbs. as well as a woman who is 5'2" tall and weighs 140 lbs. The physical characteristics of womens bodies do not conform to two or three distinct sizes which are commercially available. Thus, the pantyhose may sag or bag because they are too big or are tight and/or short because they are too small.
There are other products available which provide a sheer covering for the legs of women wearing a skirt or dress such as knee high and thigh high stockings which incorporate an elasticized cuff at the upper end. These products provide a better fit than pantyhose as they do not attempt to stretch over the abdomen and buttocks to stay up. Rather, these products snugly surround and "grab" the upper calf of the leg or the thigh area above the knee. When the elasticized cuff weakens or fails to "grab" the leg or thigh, the stocking may fall downwardly on the leg which can cause great embarrassment. The nylon thread used in pantyhose, stockings, leggings, tights and the like can be rough and cut into the flesh, especially in the soft areas of the thighs and waistline area, which can result in skin irritation and discomfort.